


trio

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [11]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Matt gets injured on an away mission. Chloe and Eli take care of him.
Relationships: Chloe Armstrong/Matthew Scott/Eli Wallace
Series: stargate trope bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	trio

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "injured on an away mission" square of my stargate trope bingo.
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> very slight injury, nothing serious

\-------

“So stupid.” hisses Matt.

Chloe, helping Eli support him as they limp back towards the gate, does her best to reassure him:

“It was an accident. Could have happened to anyone.”

Matt grits his teeth against the pain of his---as far as they can tell---badly sprained ankle. He’s lucky it wasn’t broken. Not that knowing that makes it hurt any less. He snarls out:

“I should’ve been more careful.”

He had been descending a rocky slope a few feet from the gate and a rock had shifted under his foot, sending him toppling over with a fun new injury. Everyone else had made it down the slope safely, except for him. Now he’s dead weight, having to be helped back to the gate. Being useless gnaws at him leaving him in a bad mood. Eli also tries to calm him down from his other side:

“Look, they’re sending James through. We’ll be fine without you. So stop beating yourself up, okay?”

Matt considers continuing to stew angrily, but Eli and Chloe are smiling hopefully at him and he can’t bring himself to disappoint them. So he sighs and says:

“Fine.”

Eli grins and quips:

“Good. You’re no fun when you're grumpy.”

Matt complains:

“Hey!”

Chloe chimes in:

“He’s right, you know.”

Matt grumbles:

“Traitors. Both of you.”

By then they’re back to the open gate, James waiting for them. Matt lets go of Chloe and Eli, standing wobblily on his own, and waves goodbye before stepping through the gate.

\--------

Matt has been settled onto his bed by TJ, his ankle carefully wrapped. He’s close to dozing off when he hears a knock at the door. He jerks awake and calls:

“Come in!”

The door opens to reveal just the people he wanted to see: Chloe and Eli. They step inside and shut the door behind them. Eli greets:

“Hey. Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

A giant smile has come over his face at the sight of them and he gestures for them to come in, patting the bed next to him in invitation. 

“Thank guys. I’m doing fine, it still hurts a little but T.J. said it should heal fine.”

Chloe and Eli take the invitation to sit, one on either side, the same way they had bracketed him on the planet. The way that feels perfectly natural, to have both with him. Chloe cuddles into his side almost instantly, but Eli keeps a respectable distance between them. That makes something inside Matt ache and he wonders exactly what that says about what he wants. While he’s been thinking, Eli has begun talking:

“That’s good! You better stay off it for a few days.”

Matt groans; T.J. had said the same exact thing. He doesn’t really want to sit on his ass doing nothing, but between T.J., Chloe and Eli, he doesn’t think he’ll be going anywhere for a while. He tries to give in gracefully and says:

“Fine. I don’t know what I’m going to do with all this free time.”

Chloe has taken his hand and entangled their fingers, giving his hand a slight squeeze as she looks up and says: 

“Dr. Rush lent me a book, I’m almost finished with it, I can lend it to you.”

Scott gives her a smile and she smiles back, looking like a vision in the starlight coming through the window. He leans in to kiss her, wanting the familiar feel of her lips, the way they fit together like they were made to. 

But then there’s a rustling next to him and he pulls away to see Eli standing, hands in his pockets and an awkward look on his face. Eli says:

“Alright, that’s my cue to leave.”

Scott doesn’t think before he moves, grabbing at Eli’s sleeve with a raw desperation. There’s that deep ache again, that wrongness when Eli isn’t there. Eli looks down at Matt’s fingers tangled in his sleeve with surprise. His lips work like he wants to speak but isn’t sure what to say. Matt feels the same way, but finally the words come out:

“Please, stay.”

Eli sits reluctantly, worrying the hem of his shirt with his fingers. He speaks, quiet and vulnerable.

“You know, I really don’t like being the third wheel.”

Matt feels stung. It’s as if Eli thinks that all he is, an obstacle on the path to Chloe. Matt comes to a sudden understanding about what he wants; that he thinks of Eli the same way he does Chloe. He turn to Chloe and tries desperately to get his point across:

“I want him to stay.”

Chloe looks at him, curious, not quite understanding.

“Yes?”

Matt swallows nervously, this could ruin everything he has with Chloe. But the reward would be so great, it has to be worth the risk. So he turns to look at Eli for a moment, at his hesitant smile and the pink of his lips. Then he turns back to Chloe and makes the jump:

“And I think I want to kiss him too.”

Chloe makes a little “oh” sound, her lips in a perfect O. Next to him, Eli sits up ramrod straight, as if he can’t believe what he’s just heard. His eyes flit from Matt’s face to Chloe’s, waiting for her response as eagerly, and fearfully, as Matt is. Chloe looks down, blue eyes hidden for a long moment, before she looks back up and meets Matt’s eyes. 

Then her face breaks into a slow, secret smile. She brushes her hair back from her face, shyly, and says:

“That sounds good to me.”

Matt can’t help but gape, he had hoped she’d say yes, but expected a no. Next to him, he hears Eli start to stutter. He looks panicked, taken completely by surprise. Matt asks gently:

“Is that okay with you, Eli?”

Eli freezes, eyes locked with Matt, still shocked but now perfectly still. Then he stutters out:

“You want to kiss me? For real?”

Matt smiles, watching the starlight dance Eli’s brown eyes, and says without doubt:

“Yes.”

Eli blushes hard and continues to stutter:

“Well, okay, that sounds great, I mean---”

Matt cuts him off with a kiss, keeping it soft and chaste, just getting used to Eli. After a moment of surprise, Eli kisses back. When Matt pulls away, Eli looks somewhat dazed, but that doesn’t stop him from talking:

“Wow. Not that wasn’t awesome, but how is this going to work? Like am I dating you and you're dating Chloe or what?”

Chloe pouts next to Matt and asks:

“Does that mean I don’t get to kiss you, Eli? ”

Eli’s eyes go wide and he starts blabbering again:

“No, no that’s not at all what I meant, I mean if you want to---”

Chloe laughs and leans in to kiss him too. If it’s even possible, he looks even more dazzled after kissing her. He stares at her, lovestruck, for a moment, before he says:

“So this is a thing.”

Scott reaches for him, saying:

“Come here.”

Wonder of wonders, he does. He slots himself into Matt’s side, cuddling close. Matt is finally wrapped up in both of them, and it feels perfect. He settles deeper into the bed and says:

“Alright, nap time.”

Chloe yawns and Eli says:

“Agreed.”

They drift off to sleep, still holding each other. 

\-------


End file.
